Sentry bot (Fallout: New Vegas)
RY-589 Ultimo bot NCR sentry bot |affiliation =United States of America REPCONN Mr. House Enclave Big MT NCR |location =REPCONN headquarters Vault 11 Securitron vault Crashed vertibird Big MT The Divide |dialogue =CrSentryBotGL.txt (generic) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content5= }} Sentry bots are robots found in the Mojave Wasteland, Big MT and the Divide in 2281. Background Its successor (manufactured only in limited amounts) is the bipedal Mark II sentry bot. Characteristics Specifications Similar to their Fallout 3 counterparts, sentry bots found in the Mojave have two arms that end with deadly weapons (a minigun or Gatling laser on the right arm, and a missile launcher on the left arm), and tripod legs with wheels. They also have armored heads and, as such, receive less damage from head shots. They are programmed with an authoritative, professional military personality, in contrast to the "gung-ho," patriotic personality of the Mister Gutsy models. Gameplay attributes Because of their high health and destructive weapons, sentry bots are formidable combatants and can be difficult to put down, especially fighting them at a low level. Like all robots, sentry bots have a combat inhibitor on the back of their chassis that, when destroyed, will cause the sentry bot to go berserk and attack everything near it. Being a robot, sentry bots have no defense against electromagnetic pulses (EMP), so they can be heavily damaged by pulse grenades, pulse mines, or any other weapon that produces an EMP. The sentry bots' use of their weapons systems depends on the distance to the target. If the target is at a long range, they'll rely on the missile launcher to damage the target while also using their secondary weapon (Gatling Laser or Minigun attachment). However, once the target reaches mid to close range, sentry bots rely primarily on their minigun/Gatling laser attachments instead of their missile launchers to avoid splash damage. Variants Sentry bot Sentry bots are armed with an arm-mounted minigun or Gatling laser on the right arm, and a missile launcher on the left arm. They have thick armor plating, and are agile in combat. Although not as common as in Fallout 3, they can still be found in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland that contain robotic guardians, such as the sacrificial chamber in Vault 11 (depending on the Courier's level) or the securitron vault. |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * 20% Fission battery * Scrap metal }} REPCONN sentry bot This particular type of sentry bot can only be encountered at REPCONN headquarters, with twelve of them hidden within the building. They have the same paint scheme as standard sentry bots, but with "REPCONN" emblazoned in white across their chest. They are also much shorter in height and have glowing green eyes instead of red. If the player trips the alarm system, these bots will emerge from the hidden rooms inside the building. |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * 20% Fission battery * Scrap metal }} Hardened sentry bot A hardened sentry bot is a tougher version of the military sentry bot. They are encountered along with hardened Mister Gutsies around the crashed vertibird in the Mojave Wasteland. Hardened sentry bots have nearly twice as much health as a standard sentry bot (500 hit points as opposed to 300 hit points). However (possibly due to a developer oversight), despite what the name might suggest, they are completely unarmored with a DT of 0, unlike a standard sentry bot which has an innate DT of 18, and thus can actually survive less damage than a standard model sentry bot. One result of their increased raw health is a greater resistance to pulse grenades. This conforms with the actual electrotechnical definition of the term "hardened," meaning that hardened electronics are much more resistant to electromagnetic pulses. |level =16 |xp =50 |perception =8 |hp =500 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * 20% Fission battery * Scrap metal }} NCR sentry bot It is similar to the military sentry bot in appearance, but is differently colored, with orange eyes instead of the standard red. The NCR sentry bot was originally intended to be stationed in Camp McCarran, evident in its G.E.C.K. id McCarranFieldSentryBot, but was cut from the final version of Fallout: New Vegas. |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =25 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * 20% Fission battery * Scrap metal }} Mark series (Old World Blues) The sentry bot mark series appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. The multiple different variations range from being significantly weaker than regular sentry bots to being significantly tougher than the base variant. |base id = |level =5 |xp = |perception =7 |hp =75 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} Sentry bot Mk2 |base id = |level =15 |xp = |perception =7 |hp =150 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} |base id = |level =25 |xp = |perception =7 |hp =225 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} |base id = |level =35 |xp =7 |perception = |hp =375 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} |base id = |level =45 |xp = |perception =7 |hp =525 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack1 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} |base id = |level =50 |xp = |perception =7 |hp =675 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Minigun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Fission battery * 5mm rounds }} Prototype sentry bot A world object on display in REPCONN headquarters. Notable sentry bots * RY-589 Ultimo bot * Koch Notes * Despite having a melee attack implemented, they do not seem to use it or have an animation for it, therefore they cannot use their melee attack. Instead they rely on their secondary weapon (the Gatling laser/minigun attachment) in close range, even in melee/unarmed ranges. * A collectable model of the Fallout: New Vegas sentry bot can be found in Fallout 4. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Sentry bots appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Old World Blues and Lonesome Road. Bugs If a sentry bot is firing for an extended amount of time, the sound may glitch and keep repeating (notably the Gatling laser variant). Gallery Wear Your Badge Crop.jpg|A sentry bot featured in a REPCONN PSA Prototype sentry bot on display.jpg|Prototype sentry bot on display in REPCONN headquarters Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers de:Wachbot es:Robot centinela it:Robot Sentinella pl:Robot strażniczy RNK ru:Робот-охранник (Fallout 3) uk:Робот-охоронець (Fallout 3)